Flash Flood
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Finally, the climax. Pretty poor, but I ran out of ideas, so it's only 'poor'cos it's kinda short. Anyway, the final chapter is up. Please tell me what you think!
1. Flood!

_Ok, another story for my 'record'. This one is kinda random, but it's gonna be good...provided I can be bothered to continue it! LOL. Anyway, enjoy, and please R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**The Rum Tum Tugger yawned, and looked around him. It was the night after the Jellicle Ball, and the well-known Jellicle tomcat was very satisfied with how it had turned out. He'd got 4 kittens screaming at his feet, he'd succeeded in annoying his brother, Munkustrap a silver tabby, unlike himself, a lion-maned, black-bodied cat, and he'd put his best friend in the spotlight. Yep, things were cool! **

**A little way away, Munkustrap was asleep on an old tyre, with his mate, a calico queen called Demeter, curled up next to him, also asleep. Munk had enjoyed the Ball, but it had been very tiring, and he'd slept most of today, as had Demeter.**

**All around them, however, cats were up and talking, in still-excited voices, especially a group of 4 female kittens, who were _still _talking about how _gorgeous _Rum Tum Tugger was. They were Victoria, a pure white kitten, her sister Etcetera, a pale tabby, a calico called Jemima, and her adopted sister, a red and black kit called Electra. A little distance from them were 2 young male kittens, Pouncival, a black and white tabby, and his older brother, a brown and white tom called Tumblebrutus. They were also discussing the Rum Tum Tugger, but not in the same way as the girls- they were thinking of ways to humiliate their stepbrother, as he had humiliated _them _at the Ball (but that's another story!)**

**There was no warning; 1 minute the Jellicle Junkyard was alive with high-spirited chattering, the next, there was an almighty clap of thunder, and then came the rain. Slow at first, within 5 minutes, the 'Yard was beginning to flood. Demeter and Munkustrap were just pulling the Pounce and Tumble onto the tyre, when a giant wave swept into the 'Yard, knocking Tugger off the car boot where he'd been sheltering, and into the water. The tom yowled for help, but just happened to do so as a there was another rumble of thunder. Luckily, the waves swept him into a pile of junk, which he was able to wearily climb up. And, looking up, he found that he wasn't the only one on the junk pile, but was staring into the frightened faces of Etcetera and Electra, and looking beyond them, he could just make out, through the driving rain and wind, Mungojerrie, a young calico tom, and Etcetera and Victoria's mum, Jellylorum. Tugger was about to ask them if they were all OK, when a flash of lightning hit a piece of wood on the junk pile next to theirs. With a flash of orange light, the wood burst into flame, flaked off the pile and fell with a _splash _into the surging water. Etcetera and Electra screamed somewhere above Tugger and, thinking that they had been scared by the falling wood, he turned to climb up to them, but when he looked at them, they pointed frantically in the direction of the tyre. The split second that Tugger turned in that direction, a giant wave swept over the tyre, engulfing the 7 or 8 cats sheltering on it. Nearly all the cats managed to hold on, but Pouncival's grip was broken, and he was flung off the tyre, and into the waves. Without stopping to think of his own safety, Tugger dived off the junk pile he was on (causing the 3 queens & Mungo to scream!), and into the waves- coming back up with a great gasp, then turned to where Pouncival was struggling in vain to stay in the Junkyard. Luckily, through a sudden turn of the dreadful 'tide', Pounce was suddenly swept right into Tugger. The older tom managed to get a firm hold on Pouncival's sodden shoulder-fur, then, somehow managed to turn and get both of them safely back to the junk pile, by which time Mungo was waiting to pull them up to safety. Tugger thrust Pounce up so that Mungo could grab hold of him, and pull him to safety, but when the young tom reached out to pull Tugger up as well, the lion-cat shook his head frantically, and gestured for Mungo to pull Pounce to safety. The calico pulled the stunned kitten higher up the junk pile, leaving Tugger free to haul himself up as well. Once the tom had a firm grip, out of the water, he checked that the others were ok, then turned to survey the situation. Looking over at the tyre, Tugger counted 9 cats clinging desperately to it. Alongside his brother and Demeter, he could see 2 un-identical twin toms, Plato and Admetus, Tumblebrutus, Victoria, an adult tom called Alonzo, and his mate Cassandra, an elegant half-Siamese, and his best friend, a little tuxedo cat called Mistoffelees. **

**Tugger eyed them for a few seconds, just to make sure they could cope, then peered blindly through the driving rain, at the rest of the 'Yard. Looking to his right, he could make out 2 other cats on a junk pile near them, but, looking that way he had rain blowing straight into his face, and couldn't make out who they were. So he turned to his left, and saw, on yet another junk pile, his girlfriend Bombalurina, a ginger queen, as well as 2 identical twins, Coricopat and his sister, Tantomile. He tried yelling to them, but the noise of the storm of the storm was still max, and he was forced to admit defeat. Turning back to the others, he could just make out their petrified faces, but as he opened his mouth to offer them some words of comfort, a high-pitched, terrified shriek echoed through the panic-stricken junkyard, followed by Mungo's yell of "_RUMPEL_!" **

**Before anyone could stop him, Mungojerrie had launched himself onto the nearest junk pile to the right of them, then prepared to jump again. And now, looking up, Tugger could see the reason his friend had jumped. On the junk pile near to them, Jemima was trying desperately to pull another queen back onto the junk pile. The queen whose life was in jeopardy was none other than Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie's twin sister. Tugger gasped when he realised that she was hanging off the edge of the junk pile she and Jemi were sheltering on. With a yell of "Mungo, WAIT!" the brave lioncat flung himself out across the gap. With a heavy thud, he hit the junk pile, and scrabbled up frantically. His breath coming in sharp bursts, he managed to leap forward and grab Mungo before he could jump. **

**Tugger pushed the younger tom behind him, and without a word, eyed the distance, and jumped. For one terrifying moment, Mungo hid his face in his paws, unable to watch. Then, a thud told him that Tugger had landed safely. Peeking out from behind his paws, Mungo saw his sister being pulled to safety by Tugger. Despite the driving wind, and the fact that he was slightly winded, Mungo couldn't suppress the cheer that rose up his throat. **

* * *

_Ok, that's chapter 1, hope you liked it. Chapter 2 coming soon...we hope! LOL_


	2. Washout

_Ok, chapter 2 IS HERE! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Erm, yeah, ok. Enjoy, please R&R!_

* * *

From the tyre, Munkustrap had been watching all that had happened, straining his eyes against the driving wind and rain. Now, as he saw his brother pull Rumpelteazer up onto the pile of junk, he breathed again, and turned back to his own 'responsibility' of making sure no-one else got swept off the tyre. Next to him, Demeter crouched, shivering, pressed close to his side, gasping every now and then when the level of water covering the tyre rose a little. Plato, Addy, Tumble B, Vicki and Misto huddled together, Misto using his magic as best as he could to keep them dry, and Alonzo and Cassandra clung to each other and a few wooden boards that were attached to the tyre, and various other pieces of junk. After seeing that everyone was still present and OK, he turned back to once again survey the situation.

By now, it was obvious that the 'Yard itself was feeling the pressure; several weaker bits of junk had been swept away, and it was clear that the 'Yard would soon really start falling apart. With another heavy sigh, he turned to Demeter and put an arm around her. She responded by huddling closer. They remained like that for about five minutes, before, all of a sudden, without any warning, things started happening all at once!

There was another huge rumble of thunder. All the cats looked up - it had been bigger than the last few rumbles. Munku was just comforting Demi, when several ear-splitting screams cut through the Junkyard. Munku looked to the source of the screams…just in time to see the pile of junk his brother and Rumpel were standing on crumble from the base. As if in slow-motion, they fell, along with pieces of wood, metal and plastic. Munkustrap tried to cry out, but his voice box seemed to be frozen. Only when the two cats hit the water with a splash, did he react. Making sure Demi was OK, he prepared to jump into the water, but Plato and Alonzo had already beaten him to it. He watched for a second, as the two strong toms swam towards where Tugger and Rumpel had landed, then he regained his senses, and leapt in after them, vaguely registering Demi's scream. He had an urge to turn back, but knew he had to help the others.

The second he and Rumpelteazer hit the water, Tugger had done his best to push her to the surface. As he vaguely saw her desperately paddle upwards, he felt the current pull at him, but before he could react, it had yanked him away. The underwater current bashed him about a bit, them BAM! He felt all the breath knocked out him, as he hit something solid, and very, _very _hard. For a second, he believed he was done for. Then, he felt himself being pulled clear of the torrent of water. Gasping for breath, he found himself looking up at Mistoffelees, Tumble B, Admetus and Victoria. He just had time to guess he was on the tyre, before the full impact actually hit him, and he fainted.

* * *

_Did y'all enjoy? Huh? Did ya? Did ya, did ya, did ya! Hope so! Ch 3 coming soon!_


	3. Rescue!

Another half an hour passed, and Tugger was just considering trying to make a swim for it, to see if he could get help, when there was a shout from the one of the junk piles. The noise of the storm wasn't so great now, and those on the tyre could just make out Mungojerrie, up on his pile, yelling and pointing at the entrance of the 'Yard. The Jellicles looked in that direction. At first, they could see nothing. Then, as if by magic, lights appeared. Suddenly, they could hear splashing.

The next second, a dozen or so humans came splashing into the 'Yard, wearing boots, plastic sheets, raincoats, and shining torches all around. The owned cats of the 'Yard meowed excitedly as they recognised their owners. The humans flashed their lights on all the cats to identify their own, and soon the owned Jellicles were nestled, purring, in their owners arms. But the humans weren't done yet. For as some humans departed with their cats, more entered the 'Yard, and began rescuing the un-owned cats. Normally, the leftover Jellicles would've been terrified of the humans. But they had sense, and could see a way to safety. Soon, all the humans were holding a cat or two, and they began to leave the 'Yard.

Tugger's owner left last, with one, final glance to check that no cats had been left behind. And as his owner turned away from the Jellicle Junkyard, Tugger looked back, and got the feeling the Jellicles wouldn't be going there again anytime soon!


End file.
